


unwind

by lolnothanks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolnothanks/pseuds/lolnothanks
Summary: i really don't know what i'm doing here, enjoy.





	unwind

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what i'm doing here, enjoy.

Throughout the years, they had found different ways to unwind. In the beginning, it was coming home after a long day of lectures to a computer screen. “Hello,” Dan said longingly, wanting something more from the other end of the Skype call which he didn’t quite have the words for yet. He knew that this was different from everything else in his life. After a long day of demanding tasks nothing made him feel more at ease than talking to Phil. Thoughts of school, his family and even his ex girlfriend didn’t matter. Right now the only thought that didn’t lead to an all consuming wave of anxiety was Phil. 

“No way! I don’t actually believe that happened,” Dan responded, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard at Phil’s latest story.  
“I’ve told you, Dan Howell, I really do attract all the weirdos.” Whether it was the feeling of complete comfort or courage that can only be found at 2 am, Dan responded with “That you do, Phil Lester,” no longer laughing but trying to convey whatever feelings he had no labels for yet.

No longer miles apart, their methods of unwinding had changed. Instead of going home to a computer screen, Dan was able to go home to the real thing.  
As he entered their bedroom after a long day of meetings, -that as Phil had put, “didn’t need the Phil part of Dan and Phil”- Dan longed for nothing more than to be held. Being alone in a room with near strangers and making decisions that would start to separate their branding made him feel anxious. It had been so long since he had felt any kind of inspiration for his own internet persona and he knew if he didn’t at least try and conceptualize his ideas he would never know if they were any good. Dan still wasn’t sure how Phil was feeling about having individual merch and felt too exhausted to actually have that conversation; he just needed his boyfriend to play with his hair and tell him it was going to be okay. 

“Phil?” he whispered, climbing into bed to see if Phil was awake. It was only 5 pm after all. Maybe Phil hadn’t taken this well at all.  
Phil used his head to roam the bed to find Dan. Immediately, he curled his body into Dan’s and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Missed you,” he whispered slipping his free hand under Dan’s jumper. “Hey there,” Dan said with relief. It seemed like Phil was on the same wavelength as him. He knew a conversation needed to be had but tonight was just for each other. Phil moved his head still searching for Dan. As he found Dan’s face with his, he leaned in and slowly kissed him. It was lazy and without a destination but it was filled with the comfort Dan needed. He leaned into the kiss a little too eager which made Phil start to chuckle. 

“Hey, what’s so funny about your boyfriend trying to kiss you?” Dan said fondly, laughter also escaping his lips.  
“It’s nice to know you missed me too,” Phil said getting back to the kiss with as much want as Dan had displayed.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at aestheticale on tumblr. xx


End file.
